FLCL Redux
by Pieisgood
Summary: What? Chapter 2? Someone returns, and Naota gets asked a strange question. Read for more dumbity.rnRating went up because of potty mouths and perverts.
1. Naota goes insane!

FLCL Redux.

Me: I have a brand new story. It is very weird. Read it now.

_Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL or anything else in this chapter I do not own._

Chapter 1- Naota goes insane.

Naota: (Is talking to Canti by walkie-talkies/videophone) The blue one. Don't cut the blue line.

Canti: (The words, 'should I cut the brown wire' flash on his screen.)

Naota: No. Move up and cut the green line instead.

Canti cuts the blue line on accident.

Naota: No! You messed up my origami! Why you! If I wasn't stuck in school you'd be... Aaaggh!

The teacher takes the Walkie-talkie/videophone from Naota.

Naota: (Is thinking) Dn it.

Teacher: Now turn to page 4,600,529,386!

::After school::

Naota: (Is thinking) 12b24 b2! Algebra is easy! FurikuriFurikuri. Why the hl am I thinking of Furi Kuri?

â｣

Suddenly, a blue pineapple goes sailing through the air and strikes Naota in the head. A purple monkey does the macareana while wearing a turban.

Naota: Alright. Who spiked my soda?

Naota arrives home, only to find... his dad has turned orange!

Naota: What in the hl?

Kamon: A little birdie told me to turn orange, so I did.

Grandpa: Pink gorillas dance while singing _ Yankee Doodle_.

Naota: Nothing makes sense anymore!

Strange Voice: I know.

Naota: Get out Amarao.

Amarao: Aw man. (leaves)

Naota goes into his room...

Naota: What the!?

Everything in Naota's room is yellow, except for himself.

Naota: Aaaaaaaaah! Fooly Kuri! Furi Cooly! Woooooyyaaaaaaaaaaaahooooooooohhoooooooyagh! (Passes out)

Naota wakes up.

Kamon: Nao, dinner.

Naota walks downstairs and enters the kitchen.

::Begin mandatory manga scene::

Naota: Aaaaaah! It's you!

Kamon: Why are you yelling?

Grandpa: Hurry up and sit down.

Sitting at the table is none other than the purple monkey from before.

Monkey: Hola!

Naota: He can talk?

Kamon: Isn't he great? I named him Billy Bob.

Naota: Why is he purple? Why is he wearing a turban?! And why can he talk!?

Billy Bob: Pi 3.14159...

Naota: Stupid show off.

Kamon: You're just jealous.

Naota: Shut up!

Billy Bob: I am against antidisestablishmentariism.

Naota: What?

Billy Bob: (Recites the entire preamble from memory)

Naota: I'm going to kill that baka!!!!

Naota is in the shower.

Naota: They're in a good mood.

To Be Continued

Please review.

/ Click Me!


	2. Lassie, come home! I no own Lassie

**FLCL Redux**

**chapter 2- Lassie, come home!**

Me: Sorry for not updating in a really wrong time. I hope this wonderful (horrible) chapter makes up for it!

Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL! I'm not rich enough!

Begin the lameness.

The day after Naota went insane, he decided to go practice baseball with Canti.

Unfortunately, he got 64 strikes in a row and gave up and went back home. He lie down on his

bed and closed his eyes.

Naota sat up. He had fallen asleep and was very warm for no reason.

"Nao, dinner!" Kamon screamed.

Naota walked down the stairs, waddled down the hallway, turned, stepped over the

cat, entered the kitchen and...

**Begin 2nd manga mode**

Naota: Aah! It's _you_!

Kamon: Why are you yelling?

Shigekuni: Hurry up and sit down!

Sitting at the table is, Tasuku!

Tasuku: Whazzzuuuuuuuup!

Naota: What the hell are you doing here? How can you come back like nothing ever happened! You little (Censored)!

Tasuku: Whoa, calm down bro, gimme a break. I got kicked off the team for using steroids.

Kamon: Does that mean you were fooly coolying around with older women?

Tasuku: Well, this one night, me an' my girlfriend went to my room and I put on some music.

Then I got...

Naota: You freackin' pervert!

Kamon: You fooly cooly in the US of A with cooly cooly foolys? Fooly Cooly! Cooly fooly cooly fooly!

Tasuku: Did you get any girls while I was gone, bro?

Naota: (Blushes)

Kamon: Nao fooly coolyed every girl in Mabase until they fainted. Fooly cooly!

Shigekuni: (Rolls over and passes out)

Tasuku: Yo, dad, gramps is dead.

Kamon: Nooooooooooooooo! He was the only one that understood fooly cooly with a muley!

Naota: Who cares about fooly cooly anyway?

Tasuku: From what I've heard, you sure do.

Naota: (Turns a shade of crimson and flees the room)

Kamon: So son, how do you know what fooly cooly is? You were fooly coolying around too! I

wish Haruko-san would come back, 'cuz I need some luvin'!

**End manga mode**

" They're in a good mood," Naota muttered under his breath as he took a bath.

The next day, Naota sat in a hze of boredom as Miyajun blabbered on about

the dangers of breathing oxygen. She then held her breath and passed out.

" Stupid teacher," Ninamori said, kicking the teacher in the leg.

" I thought you liked the teachers," Naota said, shocked.

" No way! They're just stupid adults who think they know-it-all!"

"Naota! Naota! Did you hear? A burglar in an ape suit robbed the pizzeria!" Gaku burst

in with the latest "news".

"Ape suit?"

" Hey Nota, could I ask you something?" Ninamori turned to face Naota.

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

Naota turned dark red.

"So, do you like me?" Ninamori repeated.

"Uhh..." Naota was too nervous to talk. "As a friend, I guess."

"Oh." _Dammit,_ Ninamori thought.

Naota walked down a road, wondering why Ninamori was acting so strange. He went

to the bridge and lie down and shut his eyes.

"Man, my life is so strange,"

**End of chapter 2**

Me: Was it funny? Good? Boring? Short? Long? Why am I asking so much questions?

Naota: It sucked.

Me: Grrr.

Naota: Review the story of lame lameness. Flamers are welcome. I need a good laugh.


End file.
